


Isaac Lahey in France

by Salem23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Isaac Lahey is in France, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Werewolf Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem23/pseuds/Salem23
Summary: An account of Isaac Lahey's time in France. Follow him as he encounters the french hunters and werewolves.





	1. Chapter 1

**1: Leaving Beacon Hills**

 

I watched the clouds from my plane seat in coach. Chris was sipping whiskey from a plastic cup every 10 seconds, he was still getting used to Allison's demise. I hadn't recovered yet myself, this was the whole reason I was on this plane, wasn't it? I couldn't stay in beacon hills not when everything reminded me of Allison, especially not when she made it so clear she'd always love Scott more. I looked over at Chris there were dark circles under his eyes and he was beginning to have a 5 o'clock shadow. I looked around, I was bored and I needed something to keep my mind off her. I saw two women whispering back and forth looking around with shifty eyes. I listened in to their conversation.

"...I hear Paris is great for hunters" the first woman spoke in a lower silky voice.

"Yeah, I heard Paris is ruled by the hunters, some big shot family. I think the they're called the Argents" the woman said with a high almost screech like tone.

"Tracy why are we going to Paris if it's practically conquered aren't we trying to find more jobs" the first woman said.

Tracy paused for a moment "I hear they're having trouble keeping the frequent rebellions under control, don't worry Kim they'll be plenty of work for us there and it'll be safer for us too" I saw her glance towards me, I think they finally noticed I'd been starring at them. I quickly looked away, I was so nervous, what if they figured out I was a werwolf!? Chris tapped me on shoulder and gestured at my hands, I hadn't realized I was gripping the arm rests so tightly my fingers had started to dig into the fabric. I un-clutched my hands.

"Are you afraid of flying?" Chris asked, he seemed genuinely worried.

"No" I responded quickly I glanced back at the two woman, the one called Tracy was still looking at me but the other was reading some Paris magazine.

"Isaac, you need to tell me what's wrong" he leaned in closer "I can't have you shifting on the plane, we'd all die" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm not going to kill everyone on the plane" I said exasperated.

Chris gave me a more than unconvinced look, "Isaac we both know your more then capable if you lose control."

"I'm not going to" I said louder then I intended, the women looked at me again. I glanced at them before turning to the window, I didn't want to seem suspicious. When I was sure they turned away I turned back to Chris "Those women" I gestured with my eyes to Kim and Tracy "I over heard them, they're hunters looking for  work in Paris, from the Argents, so from you" I whispered under my breath.

"Perfect, I'll go talk to them" I started to get up, I panicked but by the time I went to reach for his arm he was already across the aisle sitting in the seat next to them. I listened into what he was saying.

"Hi" he smiled widely, the woman looked at him confused. "I'm Chris Argent and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you two are" Kim seemed a little shocked but Tracy toke her chance and jumped into action.

"Hi I'm Tracy and this is my best friend Kim, were actually looking for some hunting jobs in Paris" Tracy told Chris. Tracy had jet black hair with a strand of blue that matched her eyes, she had pale, practically white skin. Kim just smiled at Chris dumbly she had light brown hair with dark brown eyes, and tannish skin. Chris pretended to act surprised that they were hunters.

"Well that's great, I can get you two good positions and we can all spend more time together" suddenly his attention turned to the flight attendant walking down the aisle.

"Sir I'm going to need you to go back to your seat now" she said in an uptight and stern voice.

Chris held up his hands up and started to go back to his seat "I'm leaving" he told the flight attendant.

"Thank you sir" she walked back to the rear of the plane. Chris turned me immediately his face suddenly serious.

"I'm assuming you got every word of that?" He asked, for once his mind seemed to dwell else where besides Allison, and it was good for him. I nodded "Good, I assume i'll be able use them as our spies" ,Chris told me, "but until then there's nothing you can do but relax and stay calm." I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, before I knew it I was asleep.

. . .

I woke with a start. gasping for breath, I was breathing heavily. I felt trapped and I couldn't remember where I was.

"Isaac! Isaac!" Chris's voice reminded me I was on a plane to Paris, he looked worried. I myself was worried I was on the verge of losing it a second ago.

"I'm fine" I told him, he looked like he didn't believe me "It just a bad dream" I lied, I had no idea what woke me up, or why I was so panicked.

"Well it doesn't really matter now, were here" Chris announced.

. . .

I got off the plane lugging my suitcase behind me. I'd only brought one suitcase and it was small enough to be a carry on. I looked around the busy airport, Paris was exploding with activity it made me feel claustrophobic. I took a deep breath, I'd recently lost some of my control when Allison died, which was such a pain.

"Alright follow me, we're gonna take a cab to the apartment I rented near my family's estate but we obviously can't stay there, because" Chris looked at me almost seeming annoyed.

"I get it, your family wouldn't agree with your choice in companion." I sighed maybe this trip wasn't the best idea, after all I was an omega living in a city full of bloody thirsty hunters, in fact my room mate was one of them. In Beacon Hills I had a pack, a kick-ass alpha, friends and stiles, but yet I couldn't be there it was too painful.

I continued to follow Chris until we got out onto the streets, he signaled a cab which he instructed to go to some random apartment building. When we arrived we had to walk up 13 flights of stairs since the elevator was broken, I was at least 4 flights ahead of Chris when I got to our apartment "1345, home sweet home" I sighed, this was a shitty place. When Chris finally caught up he was heaving and he unlocked the apartment slowly and tediously. I crossed the threshold to the apartment it was small, but I could deal with it.

"You're room is that one" he pointed across the apartment where they're were three separate rooms, one was the bathroom and the one farthest left was my bedroom while the room on the other side of the bathroom was Chris's bedroom. The room I was standing in now was the mini kitchen and behind that was the living room which had a tiny window out looking Paris.

I put my stuff on my bed and returned to the living room, Chris was in his bedroom. I gazed out the tiny window, Paris really was a trashed city, most of its natural beauty was sucked out of it by none other then the locals, but I would learn to survive here, no I would learn to thrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see what happens after Lahey goes back to Beacon Hills look out for my coming fanfiction Back to Beacon Hills which will pick up with the gang after the series finale.


	2. Meeting Lilleth

I walked through the crowed streets, I was blowing off school for the fourth day in a row since I'd started. A girl suddenly bumped me and I couldn't stop myself from whipping around.

"Hey watch it!" I said feeling annoyed. I was done this Paris "attitude". The woman turned around too, it was the one from the plane, Tracy I think. I panicked and started sprinting through the swamped sidewalk. I got caught up and she toke advantage of my dilemma.

"Why are you running from me?" She asked raising an eyebrow, she had a knife up her sleeve no doubt it was coated in wolfsbane.

"I just don't like you" the street cleared up a bit and I toke my chance and darted. I didn't stop running till I was in front of my apartment building. Perhaps straight up running from the huntress when she had no idea who I was wasn't very smart, but hell I panicked.

I bolted up the stairs and burst through the doors. Chris was waiting there reading a newspaper in French.

"How was school? Oh right you don't go to school" he said annoyed not looking up from his newspaper.

"I don't like it there, it's worse then American school, I barely understand French" I complained. I wasn't going to tell him I'd seen the huntress, that'd mean I'd blown my cover and blown off school.

"Well I guess it's your choice but what would you say if I sent you to a pre-French school?" He asked looking at me now.

"What?" I was confused, pre-French? What did that even mean.

"Well it's for foreigners to help them adjust, theres one nearby" Chris folded his newspaper and walking into the tiny kitchen I was standing in.

"Sure, I guess" I shrugged nothing could be worse then taking classes with teachers you can't understand. Chris nodded his approval.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to the Argent estate, your going to sit quietly and watch, don't say or do anything unless instructed" Chris said sternly he almost seemed nervous about seeing his extended family again. Who could blame him? If they were anything like Gerard they were a nightmare.

"Yes sir" I mumbled plopping down on the sofa, honestly I was nervous to meet his family too. If anyone figured out I was a werewolf, we were in a secluded building full of ruthless hunters, they'd kill me before I'd have a chance to flinch.

"I'll introduce you as my hunter apprentice, so they'll expect you to work with wolfsbane so wear gloves" he instructed looking at me seriously.

"What if it touches exposed skin?" I questioned worried, I was so going to die.

"Don't let it then" Chris replied. Wow, Paris just got better and better by the minute. I was an idiot for leaving Beacon Hills and yet I couldn't even think about returning much less how I'd afford that.

. . .

I yawned I was starting my first day of "pre-French" school, I still didn't quite grasp the concept of it yet. I dressed quickly and got ready for the day. On my way out I grabbed a bagel sitting on the table eating quickly and practically bounding down the stairs. The less time I spent on the street, the less chance I ran into the huntress again. I walked to a tram stop that went to my school at a certain time on school day mornings. While waiting at the stop I noticed a girl sitting in the corner nose deep in a book. She had dark brown hair, like Allison's covering her face. Before I could stop myself I asked her what her name was. She looked up confused, she had the most deep green eyes, I could stare at them for hours.

"I'm Lilleth, I know it's old world. all my friends call me Lilly anyhow" Lilleth had the smoothest voice ever, just listening to her calmed my nerves. She gave a nervous giggle and brushed some of that luscious hair that was falling in her face back a warm blush spreading across her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Isaac" I said extending a hand and smiling brightly, it felt so foreign after the months of grief. She toke it. "What are you reading?" I questioned her, taking a seat next to Lilleth.

"Call of the Wild" she told me, showing me the cover.

I smiled at the irony "So you like wild things?"

"I think the untamed freedom of it all is beautiful" Lilleth said looking at the skyline above the city.

"Trust me, just because it's untamed it doesn't make it beautiful" I told her starring at her flawless pale face. My memory flashed back to my second full moon when Boyd and Erika had nearly killed Derek, hardly beautiful.

"Oh really and what would you know about the wild?" She gave me a questioning look shutting her book.

"More than you'll ever know" I looked away, this conversation was going no where good. I didn't mean to sound snotty but it came out before I could even think about it.

"If your applying this to yourself, you are beautiful and is that a challenge because I'm a book worm I can guarantee you I know more" Lilleth looked at me defiantly her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Well..." Was all I could say, I'd never meet a girl so outspoken, and most certainly had not expected her to call me... beautiful.

"I'm not afraid to embarrass myself in front of you" she continued looking back at her book "besides I'm a nerd, you're clearly athletic, way out of my league" Lilleth finished letting her hair create a curtain between us, though I could see her eyes looking at me through it. Suddenly the tram arrived and she got up swiftly and gracefully grabbing her bag and boarding the tram. I was dumbfounded watching her, she was so beautiful. Next thing I know the tram was taking off leaving me behind. I sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I kicked some dirt, and grabbed my bag running to the school.

. . .

When I got to school I could see the tram hadn't arrived yet, I can't believe I was so stupid how was I going to explain how I got here. I was breathing heavily, despite being a werewolf it was a ridiculously long run, and I was sprinting because I thought I'd be late!

I saw the tram pull up and Lilleth stepped out. She gave me this strange look and walked over to me. "Hey Isaac, are you stalking me because that's usually my thing" she said in a oddly perky voice. That's when I noticed the wolf charm swinging around her neck, she must have caught me starring at it and got the wrong message "Well that's a little pervy" Lilleth pressed her lips into a straight line.

"No, no! I was just,looking at your necklace, you like wolves?" This was seriously getting way to ironic to be real.

"Yeah, I love them my moms a wildlife photographer who specializes in wolves" she was batting her eyelashes and smiling really awkwardly, I think she was trying to flirt with me.

"Well what are you doing in the city then?" I was curious now, I wondered if perhaps her family was hunters like the Argents.

"Paris is the only place in Europe my dad's company allowed him to go to work for them here, and my mom wanted me to continue school so I'm staying in Paris while my mom tags wolf packs and takes their pictures" there was that awkward smile again, maybe she liked me. I found that I was listening to her heartbeat, her heart skipped a beat every time she looked me straight in the eyes. I was almost positive she liked me now.

Suddenly the school bell rang, I was still using my wolf hearing so it was like a dog whistle. I covered my ears and winced. "Wow you must have super hearing if it's that loud for you" Lilleth joked.

"Yeah" I laughed fakely. We walked to class together, it turned out there weren't very many immigrants going here so all the juniors had all the same classes, so me and Lilleth ended up spending to whole day together. It turns out she didn't have any friends here yet either.

On our way out of the school she stopped by the side of the building "What's your last name?" I know it was a simple question, but a lot could possibly be riding on this. If I said Argent I could determine whether or not she was a hunter, but if I said Lahey I'd escape all the lies and betrayal. 

I decided to take the safe path "Lahey".

"I'm Fox" she smiled, my reaction was quite different. I relived every moment of Nogitsune Stiles commanding his Oni to kill Allison.

"Isaac?" Lilleth looked worried like she'd done something wrong. I saw that I'd dropped my bag.

"Nothing, um just thinking" I smiled trying to cover up my lie, I'd have to be more careful around her. Anything I did could ruin everything for me and Chris.


	3. Becoming a Hunter

I sat in the cab next to Chris adjusting and re-adjusting my gloves. "You remember what I told you at the apartment right?" Chris reminded me, I nodded. Chris breathed in and out very deeply in pattern, and this wasn't the only thing that told me he was nervous. He was sweating a lot even though I was a cool day and his heart beat was really quick. I starred at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Just relax, it'll be fine" I told Chris. I was one to talk, it was definitely not going to be fine. 

Chris knitted his eyebrows "You should be the one who's nervous, you're life is on the line". The taxi driver looked back almost scared. I smiled and he turned back around, the rest of the ride no one said a word but every once in a while the taxi driver would watch us through the mirror.

When we arrived at the Argent estate I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a huge white marble house bigger then the White House. I followed Chris up the stoop to the front door. He rung the door bell twice followed by a patterned knock. I could hear footsteps rushing to the door. A butler opened the door for us, the first thing that struck me about him was his unusual appearance. He had black hair gelled back, and eyes so dark I could've sworn they were black as well. He was unbelievably tall and slender too, he looked like a toothpick.

Chris handed him his coat, he held his hand out and I handed him my outer coat.

"Your gloves sir" he said in the most nazelly voice I'd ever heard, and he had a thick French accent as well making him virtually impossible to understand, but I got the gist of it.

"Um, no really it's fine, I have a hand condition it's rather embarrassing" I told the butler.

He slit his eyes and sighed "very well sir, don't touch anything". Chris looked back at me and winked. I followed him into a huge room with a throne in the center and desks in a half circle all around except at the entrance. It looked exactly like the house congress. Chris stood at a podium facing the throne. An old and sinister man was sitting on the throne, he was remarkably similar to Gerard. I went and sat in one of two seats behind the podium.

"It's been an awfully long time since your last update, Chris" the old man's voice was regal and clear despite the French accent.

"I wanted to give it to you in person Jonathan" Chris clamped and un clamped his hands on the podium. "My daughter and apprentice Allison died, the Nogitsune was contained, and one of the alpha twins died, for now I've decided to leave the kitsune alone, and this is my new apprentice Isaac Lahey " Chris finished, I stood.

"You're too soft Chris, you should have destroyed all of them not just the Nogitsune" Jonathan criticized.

"I know but the true alpha he's hard to catch, I can't figure out who his beta's are besides Derek Hale, which means Peter is still an omega and weak but hard enough to contain long enough to kill, plus the were-coyote still doesn't know her true parentage" Chris had an air of authority to his voice I'd never really heard before.

"Go sit with the other apprentices in that room" he pointed to double doors across from us. I nodded though I was nervous, what if I ran into a question I couldn't think of a good lie to. I pushed though the double doors and there sat 7 others teens about my age or slightly older. The one who seemed to be the eldest stood up, he had a buzz cut and Hazel eyes.

"We were expecting Allison, who's your mentor?" He asked in a rough, deep tone.

"Chris Argent" I told them. They all either gasped or starred at me wide eyed.

"What happened to Allison" buzz cut asked almost accusingly.

"She's dead" I said simply. What looked like the youngest dropped his drink and it shattered on the table.

"Well then" buzz cut ran his hand through his hair, he must have gotten it cut recently "I'm Rick, this is Sally, Jason, Marc, Lee, Micheal, and Joseph" he finished extended a hand. I toke it "What's up with the gloves?" Rick asked. I looked down at my hands.

"Hand condition, never go anywhere without my gloves" I smiled to help make the lie more convincing it's not like they were wolves and could hear my heart beat. Rick knitted his eyebrows together. Sally stood quickly and briskly walked over to where I was standing.

"Hi I'm Sally" she held out her hand before realizing her mistake, her eyes widened immensely. "Well of course you already know that, but I just... Well I don't know what I was doing, it's just you're new, and maybe you forgot my name already and, oh crap how could anyone forget something that easily, I not accusing you of short term memory loss and" Sally rambled on and on and at a pace I could barely keep up with.

"Woah there, slow down" I held up hands in a sort of surrender.

"Sally let the guy relax before you talk him to death" It was Lee speaking, he turned you me and winked I smiled back, I was grateful, I didn't know how much longer I could take of that non stop meaningless chatter before I pulled my own ears off.

"Of course" Sally just starred at me for a long time before going to sit back down. From then on she just starred at her food poking it and mumbling to herself.

"Well now that that's over, as you now know I'm Jason, but I prefer to be called Jase" he informed me. Jase had a stern strong voice but it wasn't nearly as cold as Rick's. "And as nicknames go Michael likes to be called Mike, and Joseph we call Seph and he has absolutely no say in it" Jase smiled widely and glanced at Joseph who was fuming.

I sat down between Lee and Jase, I was beginning to feel conflicted. At first I'd come here thinking they were just blood thirsty hunters, I didn't even begin to think I'd become friends with any of them. But it seemed as though most of them were good people, with the exception of some of the older hunters and Rick. It seemed to more you got into this business the less humanity you yourself had.

The rest of the dinner with them went smoothly, we laughed and joked. Thankfully Rick was the last to ask about my gloves that evening. Soon it was nightfall and Chris came to retrieve me. As we drove home in a different cab from this morning he began asking me questions.

"What did you do with others?" He asked first.

"Talked and got to know people, they seem really nice for hunters" I told Chris.

He sighed "They always start out like that, but the job ruins them, they never know what they're getting into before it's too late".

"What happens that changes them so much?" I was curious now, if ruthless people like Jonathan started out nice! I wanted to know what changed them so drastically.

"Most of them haven't had to kill anyone yet, I think only one or two of the apprentices have actually had to, like I know for sure Jonathan's son's apprentice has killed, and I almost 88% sure Subi's apprentice has had to"Chris looked at his hands, as if remembering all the horrible things he'd done.

"That's Michael and Rick, I noticed Rick was cold and Micheal was shy but you think that's why they're like that?" I suddenly felt bad for the hunters, they changed for the worse when they were so young how could anyone expect different form them. I suddenly remembered Kate, and how Gerard had shaped her into the killer she was.


	4. An Omega Pack

My alarm blared, I kept hitting my nightstand but I couldn't find it. I eventually hit the nightstand so hard out of frustration it snapped in two. And yet my alarm still went off. I finally opened my eyes, I saw Chris standing there holding his phone in front of me with a severely disappointed expression. I began to remember I didn't even have an alarm.

"What the hell Chris? You made me break my nightstand" I said sleepily and yawned.

"You're late" it was a simple enough reply. I sighed getting out of bed and dressing. I skipped breakfast grabbing my bag and leaping down the steps. I sprinted to the tram stop and checked my phone, 15 minutes early. God damn, Chris tricked me to make me hurry up. On the up side I saw Lilleth sitting there starring at me with the most angry expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked casually as if her eyes were burning holes into my soul.

"You" Lilleth said simply "why weren't you at school yesterday?! You're my lab partner and I had to finish off the project alone!" She shouted.

"Sorry, I had.... Urgent family issues" which was sort of the truth, just not the complete truth.

"Oh great, you can't even think of a believable lie" Lilleth folded her arms and glared at me.

I held my hands up "Ok, you caught me my entire family's dead" I decided to use the guilt trip to get out of this one.Her eyes immediately softened, crap I didn't think this though. Now all I'd ever be is the pity case.

"What?! Really, what happened to them?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I melted on the inside.

Before I knew I was spilling everything "My brother died in the army, my mother died when I was young of cancer and my dad was murdered" I stopped myself, did I seriously just do that.

"That's terrible were...." I stopped her mid sentence.

"I wasn't close to any of them, and to be completely honest I don't miss any of them" I had to get myself out of the hole I dug for myself. It wasn't even the slightest bit true, I didn't have great memories of my brother but I still loved him. And my father... well he was my anchor. I might not have known my mother long but no one wants to grow up motherless.

"Oh, umm I kind of get that" Lilleth said, we didn't talk the rest of the time. I guess telling someone you're whole family is dead but you don't give a damn can really put a damper in a conversation, but the truth was I missed them, from the good days.

. . .

It was finally lunch break and Lilly still hadn't talked to me all day. Wait when did she become Lilly to me? Either way I wasn't about to lose the only normal friend I'd made. I saw her at her usual table alone, though usually she had me. I walked over and sat across from her.

"Are you a sociopath?" Lilly asked bluntly.

"Trust me I'm not, I've met one and I'm not him" I picked at my apple but didn't eat it. I wasn't Peter, and I was never going to be him... never, no matter what. 

"Well, then how could you not miss your family?" She seemed edgy, almost like she didn't trust me.

"I wasn't very close to my mother, and well my brother was a complete jerk, and of course I had quite a falling out with my father after they died" this was best way I could explain my situation. I guess she was satisfied with my answers because after that she acted like she nor ally did around me. It might've been for convincing if I'd told her my father locked me in a fridge in the basement to punish me, but I couldn't. I felt like I'd be dishonoring him and no matter what he'd done to me I couldn't do that, especially now that he was gone. 

"So my mom's coming into town to check on the wolf reservation in Paris and take some pictures for the grand opening to the public, and I'm going to see her there and I was wondering if you'd like to come since... Well you seemed into that type of thing" Lilly picked at her bread putting it into little piles.

"Yeah sure, I don't think I have anything tonight so, ok" I said awkwardly avoiding looking her straight into the eyes.

. . .

I looked at the clock, crap I should've been at Lilly's house already. I swiftly walked to the door swinging it open "BYE!" I yelled into the apartment before bounding out of the apartment slamming the door and practically just jumping down every flight. I toke a cab to her running up the steps and ringing her doorbell. Lilly opened the door and she looked stunning, better then usual.

"You dressing up for the wolves?" I asked jokingly, she blushed and smiled shyly. Her mom came out from behind her, an exact image with age lines. I gaped at the how much they amazingly resembled one another.

"So, um Isaac" she hinted at me introducing myself instead of just standing there starring like an idiot.

"Yes, sorry I'm Isaac Lahey" I extended my hand smiling brightly. She toke it and shook my hand rather violently.

"Good to finally meet you" Lilly's mother laughed "This one never shuts up about you" she says gesturing to Lilly. Lilly's face flushes and her eyes go wide, her mother is more outspoken then her.

. . .

Before we even got to the reservation I could smell the wolves, there were so many the smell was over powering. I twisted around in my seat a bit.

Lilly looked over at me seeing my obvious discomfort "You okay, you're not nervous right?" She looks puzzled. I laughed out loud about how absurd that is, but she doesn't know I'm a werewolf. "What's so funny?" Lilly sounds almost hurt, like she'd said something wrong.

"No, no it's nothing it's just it's interesting that's your theory?" There was no way to explain why I wouldn't be nervous to meet the wolves.

"Well it's a perfectly logical thought, it's not like I'm asking if you're a ghost or something of that natural" Lilly pouts starring out the window opposite of me.

"Ghost? Why a ghost?"

"Because I couldn't think of anything more illogical at that second" she's still pouting. At this point after everything I know, I'm not sure if I'd be surprised if ghosts were real, and I guess to some degree they were, because Lydia could communicate with another plane of reality or something like that.

When we got there it took a second to fully adjust to the now stench of wolves.

"How many wolves are on the reservation?" I was curious knowing only a few would never be able to create such a smell.

"Maybe 120 or 130" Lilly's mom told me. Wow anything could hide here completely under a werewolf's radar. We walked through a couple of hallways before we entered one of the smaller containment areas for the wolves. "This is our newest pack" Lilly's mother continued to talk, but I wasn't listening I was watching. The wolves were coming slowly closer sniffing the air before coming a bit closer. Lilly's mother suddenly stopped talking and starred at me. "Wow the wolves never get that close usually" she seems shocked.

"Well it must something about me Mrs. Fox" I shrugged like I was clueless why they weren't as weary of me, I has completely forgotten about that whole aspect when I said yes to this trip. I was tempted to somehow communicate for them to leave, but then I saw Lilly's expression she craved to touch and pet them. So instead I sat on my haunches holding out my hands, I turned around once, neither of them were watching me. I quickly picked out the alpha with my eyes and glowed them. They alpha told the other wolves something.

Soon they were all close and personal. A couple different wolves had come exceptionally close, Lilly was petting two, and Mrs. Fox was petting another. The alpha was standing by my side, but we didn't interact.

Mrs. Fox looked up at me and saw the alpha, she gasped. "That's the alpha at your side, he never gets within a certain footage of the door" she seems utterly amazed. The alpha looks at me better jogging over to where the rest of the pack waited, the three other wolves left us and ran over to join the pack and they all journeyed deeper into the reserve.

"An alpha, what's an alpha?" I played dumb for the benefit of my cover.

"Well, he's the leader of the pack, generally the strongest, fastest, smartest, and sometimes cruelest of the whole pack, hence why they have that position" she informs me still not being able to grasp to sudden interest in humans the alpha has developed, though she doesn't know I'm not human.

. . .

The rest of the time was just a small tour of the building with a lot of unless information about how they run everything.

"I'm going use the restroom" I raised my hand a habit from school field trips.

"Yes go on Isaac" she continued to lecture her daughter about the different sections of the reserve, Lilly looked positively bored out of her mind. I walked through the halls, I didn't even have to use the bathroom I just wanted to get away for a minute. A hand close in my throat as man pushed me against the wall. My eyes glowed and my teeth were sharp I growled at him.

"Shut up! You're going to alert the whole building" he spoke in a hushed voice and let go of my throat, I could smell he was a werewolf.

Shifted back "Well maybe you shouldn't pin me against a wall then" I clenched my jaw.

"You need to be more careful kid, this is Paris, hunters are crawling everywhere you can't just shift like that" he told me.

"I wouldn't have if wouldn't have threatened me, what'd you expect my reaction would be" I whined.

"No, I mean before with the wolves" he was still whispering.

My eyes widened "How'd you know?".

"I monitor security footage, there's a camera at every entrance to the building and a couple on the reserve."

"Okay, so erase the footage and leave me alone" pulled away from him but he put a hand in front of me.

"I wanted to ask you to meet me at this location" he handed me a small sheet of paper, I took it and shoved it my pocket.

"Okay I will, now go away" I went under his arm and started to leave but then turned around. "And seriously dude, a werewolf working at a wolf reserve, so original" I jogged away then back to a viewing room of some type where Lilly and Mrs. Fox were.

"Oh good, you're back Isaac were about to watch a documentary on the wolves here" I groaned silently sitting down next to Lilly in the back. She smiled at me and intertwined her fingers with mine, I was surprised at first but I kept my hand there.

. . .

I walked down the joggers path that ran through the woods. It turned out all the paper said was ~Follow willow creek path~, yeah great instructions. I was grabbed my the same man again, he dragged me deep into the woods.

"Seriously, can you not just tap some causally and tell them to follow you, or must you always act like your kidnapping someone" I had just about enough of this guy. Suddenly people starting coming out of the shadows, they all made a tight circle around me. They all starred at me expectantly, like is would do something magical.

One man stepped forward, "Welcome to the pack, Isaac Lahey".


	5. Abandoned

"Wait a second, who ever said I was joining your pack!" I shouted at the mysterious man. He smirked at me, he reminded me of stiles I just wanted to punch him.

"Your a werwolf in Paris, there's only two packs and you'll never survive as an omega so let us be the first to extend an olive branch" he extended a hand, smiling diligently.

"I happen to be in a pack already, and I'm fine amongst the hunters, they're no problem" I didn't know how the whole pack thing worked, if you just had to think your apart of it or if you had to be living around a certain distance of your alpha, I'd never really bothered to ask and as far as I was concerned I was still in Scott's pack. 

"But, we knew for sure the other pack hasn't asked you yet" he seemed more unsure of himself now, he thought his charm and offer of life would surely make me his.

"Yep, and my pack's got a true alpha leading us" I boasted.

"A true alpha?" The dude suddenly seemed like a clueless little kid, I thought most werewolves knew all this stuff already. The guy just caved after that "Okay, we're not a real pack, none of us are alphas and we were all bitten, just about a month back actually" he seemed ashamed.

"What!? But their must be at least 20 of you, what kind of alpha makes 20 beta's and then abandons them all." I felt bad for them suddenly, I wonder if they could even control the shift yet?

"Our alpha was prepared to wage a war against the hunters as the last surviving werewolf pack in France,so he turned any one who jogged these trails that day, but when he saw how hard it was to teach us control he left us and stuck to hiding with his old pack, and so this is our first full moon alone and we don't know what to do!" He seemed panicked all of them did, well I guess they should be the full moon was tomorrow.

"So to be clear none of you can control the shift, and you thought kidnapping me would help you how?" I was still a bit confused.

"No we can't, and Henry saw that you could control the shift so we thought you could teach us, and seriously you have a whole pack with you, and an alpha too!" It was like watching a kid open it's presents on Christmas morning.

"Yeah about that, my pack consist of 2 beta's, an alpha, a very annoying human, a banshee, a kitsune, and a were-coyote were not exactly picture perfect pack, plus they're all back in America" I informed them, I watched the faces lose all hope as I told them this.

"Well can you still teach us, and I'm not even gonna bother asking what half that shit was you just mentioned so" his voice was much colder, and harder now.

"I can try, I was bitten too, and it's better you don't ask it'd take forever to explain" I sighed, god how was I going to contain 20 werewolves on a full moon since I obviously couldn't teach them control before tomorrow.

"How many moons did it take you to learn control?" I saw something in his eyes, determination was it?

"Two moons, but don't get excited my teacher was way better then I could ever be" I told them, once again watching hope fleeing them.

"How are we going to do this, we still have one full moon to get though before I can even begin trying to teach you all, and with my strength alone I can maybe contain one of you, If I shifted two, but I've never shifted with control on a full moon I don't know what'd happen" I had no idea what I was getting myself into, leading a bunch of abandoned omegas.

. . .

I slumped on the sofa, I spent hours there trying to figure out a way to contain them all, and a way to tell Chris. I starred absent mindedly at the window. Should I call Scott? Maybe even Derek? They could tell me something, maybe something that'd make it all easier. My phone lying next to me rung so I picked up.

Lilly: Hello Isaac!

Me: Hey

Lilly: So I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tomorrow and try some of that real French food?

Me: *sighing* sorry I can't, I'm too busy

Lilly: oh, um okay, so then what'll you be doing?

Me: Well I'll be at willow's creek path.

Lilly: why?

Me: pre-planned stuff with some friends of Chris's

Lilly: Who's Chris?

Me: Adopted dad of sorts

Lilly: oh, that's right

Me: yeah, um

Lilly: okay bye then

Me: wait, Lilly

Lilly: yeah?

Me: Stay inside tomorrow! Please, promise me!

Lilly: um, well

Me: Lilly please, you have to!

Lilly: fine, I promise.

*line goes dead*

Wow, I was never going to survive tomorrow, I just hope I can make it though with a minimum casualties as possible.


	6. Full Moon

I had told Chris the plan, I rushed home from school that Friday to find him waiting with a load of chains and other less friendly means of containment.

"How many exactly again?" Chris asked stock piling his gear.

"18" I looked nervously at the gear, there was a lot of wolfsbane in those weapons. How would I fix any of the werewolves if we had to pull the trigger on them, I wasn't Deaton I had no idea what to do and it's not like Chris has bothered learning how to cure different types of wolfsbane during his hunter training, I don't think the hunters even knew or cared.

"Well, we should be good though you never know" he was acting like this was just another one of his jobs, and real people's lives weren't at stake here. Chris looked up at me "we should leave soon, it'll take awhile to get there and set up everything properly".

"Ok then, should we leave now?" I grabbed two of the three bags and hoisted it onto my shoulder effortlessly.

"Yeah let's get moving" Chris added picking up the remaining bag and lugging it along with him. About half down the steps the worst thing possible happened. I ran into a familiar girl, she began to fall back but I grabbed her wrist with my free hand.

"Good reflexes Isaac" Lilly looked scared out of her mind, I pulled her back onto the step her body pressed against mine.

"Um...." She smiled her face flushing as she stepped down one. "What are doing with all those bags?" Lilly looked behind me and starred at Chris for a bit before returning her attention to me. "Are they body bags?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

I laughed at her "Yes Lilly I killed three guys and Chris here is helping me dispose of the evidence" I joked.

She giggled a little "Yeah, that was a strange conclusion".

"Well then, not to interrupt but we have places to go" Chris sounded strained.

"Yeah, alright then, I asked you to stay inside Lilly so please keep your promise, bye" I put my hand on her shoulder and hopped down the steps looking back once more, she looked so bewildered.

. . .

Chris opened the trunk, we had parked at the side of the trail.

"okay grab the bags and let's get going" he started to grab one but I pulled his arm back.

"I got it" I grabbed all three hoisting them over my shoulder, though this time I felt a slight strain. We made our way deeper into the woods off the trail before the pack leader of sorts found us.

"Hey Isaac" there was something odd in his voice, and I could see his facial expression looked colder. I guess it was just one of the many lovely effects of a full moon for un controlled wolves. "Need help with the bags" he held out his hand.

"Nah, I'm good" I walked past the "alpha" of this pack, I realized I still didn't even know the dude's name. The only one I knew was Henry who had pinned me against a wall and dragged me into the woods. "So what's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Ben" I could feel him starring at the back of my head. "Since when could werewolves get tattooed?" He asked. I immediately reached my free hand to the back of my ear.

"A ninja demon who was hell bent on killing my friend because he was possessed by an ancient Japanese spirit gave it to me" I looked behind, Chris was trailing a bit behind Ben.

"So does that mean I have to find someone possessed by an ancient Japanese spirit just to get my tattoo back?" He sounded almost serious.

"No, they only give you one tattoo choice and it hurts likes hell plus this was them tagging me" I tapped my Japanese character that meant self.

"So does that mean werewolves can't have tattoo's?" This time Chris answered.

"Well if you torch the area where the tattoo was it'll show up" he explained to a terrified looking Ben. We finally reached the warehouse where the werewolves had been staying the last couple of weeks. They're were support beams everywhere so my brilliant plan was to chain them up to the beams. I set the three bags down and opened one I reached my hand in.

"No! Isaac!" Chris shouted when he saw what I was doing, but it was too late. As soon as I touched the chains my hand burned like hell. I yanked my hand out of the bag cradling it. The other werewolves looked at me wide eyed.

"You didn't tell me you coated the chains in wolfsbane!" I shouted at him.

"It's a precaution"

"What does it do?"

"It won't kill you, it's just burns at the touch draining strength". The werewolves looked nervous, my hand still stung how could I expect them to wrap this around themselves all night.

"Do you have any mountain ash?" I had an idea that didn't involve burning their skin off.

"Yeah?"

"We circle the warehouse in mountain ash"

"I don't have that much, and they'd just tear each other to shreds" Chris crushed the only hope we had by coating the chains in wolfsbane and now we barely had anytime left to figure something out.

"Okay then, what if we line the entrances with me in it, and you stand up on the ledge using the crossbow to keep them from breaking through the wall while I keep them from tearing each other apart, and we create a carrel around the warehouse in case they get out?" I think this might actually turn out alright.

"That should work, but you can't predict the acts of a wild animal" Chris looked at the ledge and began to take out the emitters he used to make the carrels.

"No, unless you are one" I said grabbing the stakes. "I'll place the mountain ash but leave a bit open so I can get in" I instructed sprinting around the warehouse placing the stakes.

. . .

It was about 8:00 by my estimate and things were starting to stir. We'd been waiting in the warehouse for about 3 hours so we were all a bit comatose. Ben came and stood by me in the corner. He was breathing heavily and sweating like crazy.

"So..... What's this magical secret to control?" Ben was heaving.

"An anchor, something you feel strongly about as a human" I looked him in the eyes, he was so desperate.

"Really?! What's your anchor?" He took a long rattling breath.

"My dad" I looked away, this wasn't a subject I was comfortable discussing.

"But isn't your dad dead?" Ben seemed curious. I heard a noise outside and I listened closely eventually picking up a heartbeat whoever it was they were close enough.

"Um yeah, one second I gotta go check something out" I toke the ladder up to the ledge where Chris had positioned himself. "I think there's someone outside, I'm gonna go check it out".

"Really Isaac, right now, you seriously couldn't have picked a worse time" Chris looked pissed and I didn't blame him.

"Yes really, I'll go out through the window but I'll need you to break the mountain ash so I can get back in" I could hear the heart beat getting closer. I jumped through the window at the very top of the warehouse and landed on all fours on the ground. I saw someone in the distance look at my direction. I sprinted over to the figure.

"LILLY" I shouted "I can't believe your actually here, did what you promised me mean nothing!" I was over reacting it's not like anything happened, yet.

"Well it was strange promise and I stayed inside for a little while so technically I didn't completely break it, and did you just jump from like 20 feet in the air back there" she kept looking at the warehouse house window and then at me.

"It's not as high as it looks, and seriously go home!" I scolded her. I ran my hand through my hair, god why did I tell her i'd be here.

"What are you even do...." She stopped, howls from the warehouse cutting her off. "What in the hell!? Is there a pack of wolves in these woods" Lilly had her jaw clenched and kept looking all around her.

"Maybe, I don't know, I just, I have to go and so do you" I began to turn her around when I heard something that sounded remarkably like scrap metal being torn.

"ISAAC!" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs, Chris must have then turned on the emitters on because next thing in know I'm on my knees cupping my hands over my ears with a sharp noise pounding in my head.

"Lilly, I can't explain but you saw my car right up the trail?" I had gotten up and placed my hands on her shoulders as if that would somehow protect her. She nodded her head vigorously "ok go up there, get in, and lock the doors, it's currently unlocked" this must have been the first time she actually listened to me since we meet, I watched for a second as she ran up the trail.

I turned around, there didn't appear to be anything wrong on this side of the building but I could hear the commotion coming from the other side. I was just about to head over when I froze, gun shots, all I could hear was gun shots. I ran over as fast as I could and half of the pack must have been shot. Someone came up to me from behind and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and turned around. "Woah there, sorry we got to your kill but they were out of control" It was Rick talking. I tried to looked devastated like I just failed myself and the pack, but it was hard. "What's wrong? You look upset, you're not mad because we killed these monsters right?!" Rick was raising his voice.

"God no" I laughed but even to me it sounded cold and empty "I'm just afraid Chris was hurt, you know he's like a father to be and you can't trust those monsters" It was terrible lie but I was actually worried about Chris so I hoped it sounded true enough.

He narrowed his eyes for a second but I guess believed it in the end. "Chris is fine, he's over there searching the bodies he thought we might've shot you accidentally" he pointed to a familiar figure combing through the deceased.

It made me sick to my stomach but I finally made it over all the bodies, when Chris saw me he gave he the biggest hug ever "I'm so happy you left, or else they would've seen you and you'd be dead" I pulled away from Chris.

"How'd they know? And how many dead?"I asked frantically.

"Apparently their weren't hiding as well as they thought, the hunters had been tracking them for weeks, they wanted to try to draw out the alpha but there isn't one, and 14 dead" Chris told me grimly. "Did you get whoever that was to safety?" He questioned me but barely heard him, I was to busy trying not to shift and rip these bastards throats out. Chris put a hand on my shoulder "Isaac relax" I took a deep breath regaining my composure.

"Yeah, it was Lilly but she didn't see anything just heard, she's waiting in the car now" wow, I would I ever explain any of this to Lilly and Ben, what would he say if he was even alive.

Chris must've known what I was thinking "Ben was one of the last to shift, he got out through the back before he ran off he's" Chris stopped taking abruptly, Rick approached from behind me again.

"So you think we got the whole pack" his voice was so emotionless like he didn't just kill 14 people.

"Yeah, I think that's all of them" My voice shook a bit, but not from fear or grief but anger. Rick ignored it and walked over to his mentor.

Chris grabbed my arm "Come on Isaac, we have some explaining to do to a certain friend of yours". I had completely forgotten about Lilly.

. . .

I sat shotgun in Chris's SUV since Lilly had pretty much told me I couldn't sit near her. Chris hadn't started the car yet, he insisted we explain everything to her before we dropped her off back at her house.

"So? When you going tell me want happened tonight" Lilly said meekly.

"I don't know how to explain.... This" I really didn't, I was hoping Chris would intervene and explain everything but he stayed silent.

"Are you like apart of some mafia, or gang? Do you have to kill me now that I know?" She had pressed herself into the corner of the car and she had her arms wrapped around her knees.

"No, and were defiantly not going to kill you but what we tell you you can't repeat" I tried to sound gentle, but I was still seething with rage so I didn't really know how I sounded. Lilly didn't look at me or Chris just at her knees expressionless. I swallowed hard.

"God Isaac, her parents will start to wonder where she is if they aren't already freaking out, just spit it out" I glared at Chris, there no easy way to tell what I knew.

"Well let's start just get it over with, like a bandaid right?" Chris glared at me now, I was really drawing this out. "Ok I'm a werewolf, and so were all the people in the warehouse, and hunters broke in and killed most of them, and Chris is a hunter too" I said it as quickly as possible I guess hoping she wouldn't catch any of it.

Lilly just laughed, but something wasn't right it was like when a villain laughs before killing the hero. "Seriously, you're trying to cover up what ever it was that just happened with fiction, you should know better" her voice was cold, un-recognizable. I shifted my eyes quickly.

If it was possible she pressed herself even farther into the car seats and shut her eyes tightly burying her head in her arms whispering "it's not real, it's not real".

"Well, were making no progress great job Isaac" Chris hit the horn and punched the steering wheel a couple of times.

"It not my fault she can't handle the truth!" I yelled back at him.

She looked up slowly "your a werewolf?" I was surprised she said anything and just starred at her for a bit.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"So that's what attacked me when I was 8" she was talking so quietly I don't think Chris could even hear her.

"Mostly likely"

"Why aren't you like him?" Lilly's eyes were wide and full of untold fear.

"Not all of us are monsters you know" I reached my hand out but didn't touch her. She slowly came a bit closer looking me in the eye like any minute now I'd tear her throat out. I crawled into the back seat with her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, she was extremely tense but she didn't shy away. "Promise you won't tell anyone" I asked to be sure.

"Promise" Lilly whispered. I nodded at Chris who started the car and began to drive to her house.

. . .

It was 4:50 a.m. when me and Chris finally got home. I sat on the sofa leaning my head back.

"One crisis averted, the other crisis completely blew up in our faces" I sighed heavily.

"Go to bed Isaac, there's no school tomorrow so you can take time to gather your wits, because your gonna need them for sunday" Chris told me grabbing a beer form the fridge. I got off the sofa heading to my room not even bothering to ask what was on Sunday, I'd had enough trouble for one night. I climbed in to bed and let the world fade.


	7. Chris Leaves

I was panicking, how could he do this I couldn't stay here alone. "Why!? You can't go back" I protested.

"Kate's back from the dead, I'd think that's a good reason to leave" He barely looked at me packing his bags.

"The Hunters Council is suspicious enough, without you I'll have to fill in for you and keep up with my own duties!" I complained, it's been a weeks since the full moon and I've been having trouble concealing what I am in front of the hunters. Of course as I'd suspected the surviving wolves had stopped talking to me, and Lilly had as well. I'd dropped out of school completely, there was nothing there for me. I suppose I was being selfish trying to keep Chris here but I couldn't stay on my own.

"You could come with me" Chris said it so quietly I almost missed it, almost. I froze, if all the horrible things that beacon hills reminded me of were that easy to get over, I'd never have left.

"NO!" I shouted at him.

"Isaac you can't live the rest of your life here, you have people that care about you back in beacon hills, people who could use you right now" Chris pleaded his case.

"Exactly, they could use me no one actually cares about me, all they want is my help" I put as much poison into those words as possible. Maybe it was just the bitter hate I had for Beacon Hills or the abandoned feeling I'd always had, but I'd realized all I did was help them. Always a problem that they needed me to help them solve, or use me as a pawn. I was done, here things were slightly less problematic. Yeah no one liked me here and no one except the hunters even talked to me any more, but it wasn't like I wasn't used to this.

"What about Scott?" Was all Chris said. Scott, the name brought upon me so many memories. It all seemed so distant now even though barely any time had passed. Scott cared, he really did Scott cared about everyone but I didn't belong there, I didn't belong here but at least I could fake a happy life. Back in Beacon Hills everyone knew my father had abused me after he was killed, they all knew I'd been a fugitive and I'd been a suspect in my fathers murder. Every time an adult there figured out who I was all I got was pity from them, and that's what I couldn't stand.... Pity.

"No I'm staying" It was final, Chris left the next morning. Who knew if I would ever see him again, who knows if I would ever see the likes of Beacon Hills again.


	8. No Other Options

Jason, Lee, and Joseph were chilling in my apartment. 3 months ago when Chris was still here I would've never let them in. But I hadn't even seen Lilly or the pack since that night. Marc used to hang out with us, but he'd gone dark side recently which as I learned was the official term for an apprentice who'd killed. 

"Hey sac" Jason slurred his words, he was completely trashed. The other two started cracking up at Jason's new nickname for me. 

"Dude, Duuuuddddeeee" he drew out the last word.

"Give me another one of" he seemed to lose his thoughts "those" he finished excitedly. 

"Man you're drunk off your ass" Lee laughed and slapped his knee. I had become cocky around these guys, I stopped wearing my gloves, hung out with them on full moons, invited them into my house. Without out anyone but them I had changed, for the worse unfortunately, but I felt so much better. For once I had friends that I could just laugh with and break the rules with, I had stopped warning the pack of Rick as well. Rick had figured out some survived and had been hunting them, I used to warn them of him coming but all they did was shut me out and give me the cold shoulder so I stopped caring. I stopped caring about a lot of things lately. 

"Catch" Joseph threw a pillow at Jason, it hit him in the face before he even began to react. 

"Oh, he is going to have a such a hangover at training tomorrow" I added chuckling.

"If he's even sober by then" we all drank and laughed together, it felt good I hadn't laughed this hard In, well ever. 

. . .

I woke up at 5:30 the light streaming in through the small window. Lee and Joseph were passed out on the floor and Jason was half on the couch half off. I heard Lee groan and he pushed Joseph's leg off of him. 

"Yo, why you up so early" he stretched out on the floor grabbing a pillow near him to support his head. 

"Training" I reminded him.

"Oh shit" he muttered "Joseph, seph!" He poked Joseph.

"Whaa?" He moaned, his eyes fluttering open. 

"Training" I said again. Joseph popped up suddenly wide awake.

"God damn it" he rubbed his eyes and got up "we could either leave Jason here and let him get what ever punishment they give him or help him and all risk being late" Lee told us. 

"Well if we're coming up with crazy ideas why don't I just carry him"

"Yeah your right, let's leave him" Lee flips his imaginary hair and walks away like a model. 

"Way to be a girl Lee" Seph pokes fun at him.

" omg, like girls are the best what are you even talking about, omg?" Lee says I a generic white girl voice. Joseph looks at me worried. 

"You high man?" I ask. 

"Omg, maybe" Lee keeps up the act. Me and Joseph just exchange worried glances and follow him out of the apartment.

. . .

"What's wrong with you boys today?! And where in the hell is Jason?!" The hunter trainer us yells. 

"He's sick, can barely move around" I cover for him.

"Sick with what?" I'd forgotten that every time someone got sick around here they assumed that person had been bitten, even though there was only one alpha left. 

"Stomach Flu" Lee made up "he's throwing up every where" that probably was true considering how much he had to drink last night. The instructors suspicion seemed to lessen slightly, I saw Lee exhale with relief. 

Next we were told to shoot as many Bulls eyes as we could manage, unfortunately with the hangover the other boys could only manage about three, I on the other hand who'd never been good with guns didn't get any. Couldn't risk using my heightened sight and getting too many. 

"I expect more from you Lee and Joseph" the instructor just clapped me on the back "you on the other hand are the only who's acting normal" I rolled my eyes at his insult, for some reason this guy hated my guts, maybe he had some sixth sense and knew what I was. I ignored the thoughts though, I hadn't had any paranoia for months why should I now?

. . . 

I walked home alone and found that Jason had already left, the apartment was in even more of a mess I'd thought it was. The already peeling, faded wallpaper was trashed, the window was cracked, garbage was strewn everywhere, and most of my furniture was broken or torn apart.

 It looked like a bunch of werewolves had torn the place apart, but that got me thinking, what if the werewolves did come today? I honestly didn't remember the apartment being this trashed and I wasn't drunk like the others.

 I focused and tired to smell any other werewolves, but I hadn't used my abilities in months, I'd completely turned that part of me off, and giving it a kick start was like trying to turn on a 10 year old computer that hadn't been used for the last 6 years. Finally I picked up a bit of a werewolf scent, but it was so faint to me I couldn't make out whose, it could be Ben's or that rouge Alpha's scent, I honestly didn't know.


	9. Alpha Ben

I trekked through the moist forest, trying desperately to catch the scent of anything, even a squirrel. For the last couple weeks I'd been trying to reboot my werewolf sense, but it was like starting over again. I'd learned that now I was using the werewolf part of me again, the control over my shift was way off the charts, I'd almost wolfed out in front of Lee earlier, thank God Lee just thought I was high and shrugged it off. 

Finally I caught a scent, I was proud of myself until whoever it was tackled me from behind and pinned me to the ground.

"Why are you back traitor!?" It sounded more like a growl but I could tell it was Ben sure enough. 

"Ben let me go, and I'd tried to explain a million times what happened wasn't my fault!" I struggled but it appeared Ben had gotten much stronger since the last time I saw him. Ben released me hesitantly, I got up and looked at him for a moment. He looked confident, healthier then last time, and more muscular. 

"Ben I didn't plan on Rick being there, I didn't even know he was tracking you!" I pleaded. Ben just growled at me, I don't remember Ben being so embracing of his wolf side. 

"Yeah, but without you warning us Rick killed everyone of us except me, THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!" The end came out as a feral growl. 

"God damn it Ben, maybe if you would have forgiven me and been appreciative for what I was risking to help you, I would've kept helping you! And if the others are dead why haven't you joined up with the rebel pack?" The last pack in Paris had started to called themselves the "rebel pack" they spray paint that on the bodies of the hunters they killed, but they're hadn't been a killing for at least a month. 

"We're your brothers and sisters, you should've helped us anyway, and I killed the rebel pack's alpha, without an alpha they've either been killed or moved to the country side" he refused to make eye contact with me when he said this. I laughed at him.

"So then your no better then me, and since when are you doing the hunters job for them" 

"Isaac I'm just.... I'm just building a new pack, a stronger pack that's owes me their loyalty and we'll drive out the hunters as one" I just starred at him for a moment. 

"That's a nice sentiment, but you see the problem with that is the hunters have been here for as long as anyone can remember they're not leaving ever! And you've driven out all the werewolves, and you know from your own experience that you can't teach that many werewolves control all at once" I didn't know what had happened to Ben, is wasn't this much of a visionary before, what had changed Ben so much. 

"Isaac, I want you to be my general, you can bring them down from the inside" He turned now to look directly at me. 

"No way, some of them are my friends, and now that's there's no werewolves left the fatalities won't be nearly as high" 

"Your siding with the hunters! Isaac if they knew what you were they'd kill you without even thinking" 

"But they don't ask anything of me, they're genuine friends, they don't just keep me around because I'm useful to them" 

"Yep they don't ask anything at all except that you kill your own kind, and genuine, you honestly think they'd still like you if they knew, hypothetically if they didn't kill you" This stumped me, but I wasn't going to be the "general" of his new werewolf army. 

"Whatever I'm done with you" I start to walk away but he grabs my arm, his eyes glow a burning intense red. 

"I will reveal what you are to them, I can make you change in front of them, if you don't already on your own" he whispered threateningly in my ear. I yanked my arm out of his grasp, how did he even know about my control problems. I walked away despite what I knew he would do, I guess this would be an interesting next few weeks.


	10. Something Goes Terribly Wrong

I was training with Lee and Joseph. Jason would've been there but he'd bailed last second, so it was only us. I was acting jumpy as usual, ever since Ben had threatened me I was always on alert with the guys, problem was there was no way I could stop him if he decided to make me shift, but still it didn't stop my anxiety. Lee was giving me a weird look.

"How come for the past couple days you've been acting so... edgy?" Lee questioned me.

"I'm not edgy" I responded before I even thought about what I was saying.

"Exactly, your not.... usually anyway" Lee muttered the last part. I rolled my eyes and continued my hand-to-hand combat exercises. I saw something just barely in the corner of my eye, I didn't know what but I knew it definitely shouldn't have been there. I turned around looking for the strange thing, but I didn't see anything.

We were walking back inside when I saw it again, just in the corner of my vision. I whipped around this time, and there standing in front of me was a very smug looking Ben.

"Hello Isaac, if that's even your real name" He walked closer. Lee and Joseph turned around startled by the new comer.

"What's he talking about Argent" I cringed as Lee said that, I wasn't an Argent and they knew that, but they were under the impression Chris had adopted me and so that's what they called me. It still made me think of Allison though, even after all this time.

"What are you talking about, Isaac is my real name" I tired to sound confident but Ben had a huge advantage, either way the guys would find out about me, otherwise Ben wouldn't have risked showing up here.

"Don't play dumb, when you turned down my proposal I got suspicious, who in your situation would ever do that. So I did some research, and well I didn't find out anything real helpful, but enough to bury you even more so then I already could and enough to take down Chris with you." He continued to smirk, strutting around looking at various training tools pretending to be un-interested in the current situation.

"Why are you acting like this, we helped you, isn't that enough?" I stepped slightly in front of Lee and Joseph, I admit they'd probably kill me in a heartbeat if they knew, but I had the best time of my life hanging with them, and I was going to make sure Ben didn't kill them.

"Yes, but then you left us for dead, kind of erasing any debt I or any of our dead comrades owed you" Lee and Joseph exchanged glances when Ben said this. I knew they were running a million different scenarios through their heads about why this was happening, and the only reason they hadn't attacked yet was because if they weren't in immediate danger, they were trained to access the situation first.

I glared at him "I get it, your upset can't we talk about this later, you've waited this long it can wait a little longer." Ben scoffed and laughed humorlessly

"Is that what you would say to the families of our comrades, oh can't this wait?" He mocked me.

"No I'm here to tear you life down, and I've gotta admit you built something really nice, compared to what you had before of course" Ben was getting close to point in this conversation, where'd it'd no longer be a conversation.

Lee and Jason had slyly grabbed weapons, but still made no movement. Ben knew, but clearly wasn't concerned, along with his new Alpha abilities he had gained a huge ego, and clearly didn't know how capable Jason and Lee were of taking him down. So I figured if Ben didn't kill me, Jason and Lee would and then some epic battle would go down between Ben and the hunters.

Ben started to get bored "Alright Isaac, shall I start with telling them the truth or showing it to them?" I rolled my eyes and faked the smuggest smile I could.

"I figure I'm going down today one way or another, so screw it, you pick." Ben looked kind of taken aback like he hadn't expected any type of retort, Ben definitely thought that he had some sort of fear grip over me, but now that I knew this was my time I wasn't afraid.

"Alright then, let's play show and tell. You can either be the honest, honorable man and show them yourselves, or I can force it out of you like a coward" he moved closer bracing himself, he didn't seem to have all have much control over his newfound powers.

"Well when you put it like that, there seems to be only one right answer, but the truth is when does the honest honorable man ever win" and then I turned.


	11. Means to An End

I charged for Ben roaring and tackled him to the ground. Momentarily shocked he fell like a rag doll hitting the harsh pavement of the training area. He growled fully shifting and slashed at my stomach, quickly planting his feet on my stomach he kicked me back and jumped up landing in a low crouch. He let loose a ferocious growl barring his teeth at me. 

Just then an arrow whizzed past, inches from my head going straight for Ben. He caught it snapping the shaft in half. 

"Watch where you're aiming Lee!" My head whipped around a snarl on my lips. I realized too late I was looking at Lee fully shifted, all I saw was cold determination.

"Right now I'm just aiming at the enemy" He said with an icy tone. 

"He's not the enemy Lee" Seph said almost unsure of himself. There was daggers in his hand which he held at the ready. Ben growled again bringing me back to the moment. 

I roared again going for Ben's throat. We tousled and my instincts kicked in, the animalistic urge to see him dead possessed me as I went for the killing bow time and time again but he was an alpha and while I definitely won out in experience he was stronger. I was getting slashed up and before I realized what was happening my head hit the pavement and my vision went black. 

...

I woke up my eyes fluttering open. Ben was dead surrounded by hunters headed by Jonathan. Some I realized but most were strangers to me. 

"Paris is freed from the tyranny of these monsters!" Jonathan shouted out raising his fist to the sky. Panic seized me as I figured they were coming for me next, I began to try and move away before Joseph came into sight. He was crouched in front of me a rather unreadable look in his eyes. He offered his hand to me, I took it standing up. 

"We'll talk, later" Joseph nodded to me and I nodded back. He seemed to exhale a sigh of relief. I saw Lee standing in the corner his eyes still cold and unwavering. 

...

"What happened today?" I questioned. We sat in my apartment starring at each other. 

"We should be asking you that!" Lee suddenly lept to his feet. Joseph stood up pushing him back down. 

"When you passed out Lee shot brigades of arrows at that werewolf and while he was distracting I coated a dagger in wolfsbane, he caught the dagger but it did what it needed to and we kept him occupied until other hunters showed up and took him down, they don't know about you" Joseph spoke calmly but I could see he was itching to ask me questions. 

"Now explain" Lee said forcefully. 

"Look shit happened to me, where I'm from", I ran a hand through my hair, "So I came over with Chris, and made myself a new life, all I faked was my past, nothing with you guys".

"You're still one of them" Lee pointed out. 

"I'm aware, look I can't change that now" I clasped my hands anxiously. 

"You choose to be this way?" There was an accusatory tone to Joseph's voice that really set me off. I could feel my heartbeat begin to pound in my chest. 

"YEAH OKAY, I choose this, but my father was beating me and locking me in a fridge constantly," my voice became more panicky, "I felt helpless, I felt alone, I just wanted to feel safe. I never knew it would turn out this way, neither at home or here". 

"We didn't know" Joseph sounded defensive. 

"Obviously, because you don't care to ask" I growled. 

"Look boo hoo it turned out bad for you but you lied to us for almost two years" Lee was seething but now I knew it was from the burn of betrayal.

"We're sorry that all that happened to you but it doesn't change who you are, we won't tell anyone but you can't come back" Joseph said with a tone I couldn't quite detect. 

Those words felt so final. They were hunters through and through. Ben was right and that's what hurt most of all. 


	12. Back to Beacon Hills

I looked out at the outline of Paris. The city disgusted me after everything I'd been through here. It'd been three years since I left Beacon Hills and a year since Ben died and the hunters abandoned me. I guess I should be happy they only did that. I thought about Lilly a lot these days. I saw her on the street a couple months ago, she looked happy, well. I wanted to reach out to her but I didn't know how to after this long.

I heard she'd started working with her mom as a wolf psychologist. It was kind of ironic since she'd never even tried to understand me. It was what it was, but with all this empty time I found what I was doing most was thinking about Beacon Hills, home. I missed everyone, I missed the familiarity and the people. My jaded and bitter out look had worn away the more I was on my own here, I'd never experienced anything this isolating before, and I'd been alone a lot.

My phone buzzed then and I looked down seeing a name I never thought I'd see on my phone screen again. Chris. He'd sent me a text, I opened my phone to find one simple message.

_Time to come home._

I held my phone starring down at the glowing screen. I felt my heart squeeze as my eyes welled with tears, it unleashed all the emotion I had prevented myself from feeling since I'd got to Paris. I clutched my phone wishing so desperately I was back home, I needed to be there again. My fingers shook as I hit the keys.

_See you soon._

I took a deep breath shutting off my phone. Letting my head fall against my pillow. I'd buy tickets in the morning, but there was something I needed to do before I left.

...

I starred at the door as the memory of our date to the wolf reservation resurfaced in my mind. There was a pang in my heart, I wished things could've turned out differently but my time here was done. I was healed and now I needed to go home.

"Isaac?" I heard her angelic voice as she opened the door. I hadn't even knocked, I didn't realize how long I'd been standing here.

"Lilly" I didn't know how to start, I'd never been good with words.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was timid, quiet, but I knew it wasn't fear, I could smell her sadness.

"I'm saying goodbye" I smiled a bitter sweet smile. She stood stock still for a moment.

"Why? Isaac you can't!" Lilly exclaimed grabbing my wrist and pulling it towards her fiercely, she was angry.

"Lilly what are you doing?" I pulled back instinctively.

"Absolutely not! You cannot just take off after three years! If you wanted to do that you sure as hell shouldn't have told me. You don't deserve to tell me your deepest secret and then just disappear, I LOOKED FOR YOU ISAAC" Her voice became erratic as tears came to her eyes. I cupped her face in my hand.

"I didn't know but it doesn't change the fact that I have to leave." I smiled weakly.

"NO! Isaac absolutely not, you can't just show up and leave... AGAIN" She heaved a mix of rage and sadness. I pulled her towards me holding her close to my chest and just letting her cry into my shoulder. After a bit she pulled away looking into my eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked her voice still raw.

"I'm going home Lil" There was a hope in my voice and a light in my eyes that hadn't been there since Allison died. I think Lilly noticed because she nodded wiping her eyes.

"Then don't forget you have a cell phone idiot," She laughed with a hiccup and hit me playing. I kissed her head before I gave her a small smirk turning to leave "You were my first love Isaac Lahey". She called to me as I left.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say, because Allison was my first love and that's the kind of thing you never really get over. There was one last stop I had to make before my flight.

...

"What are you doing here?" Lee growled lowly. Lee, Joseph, and Jason had really grown this past year. I could've sworn Seph was taller. They must've filled Jason in because he had the same look of careful regard on his face. I laughed which definitely shocked them.

"I'm saying goodbye" I held out my hand. Then Seph did the unexpected and bear hugged me.

"You little bitch you're finally doing what's right for you" ,Despite his words he couldn't have sounded happier, it took me a minute but I hugged him tightly patting him on the back and he pulled away, "I wish you luck."

"Everything had to be the way it was but I'm still sorry to see you go" Lee grasped my forearm giving me a stern nod. I smiled appreciative, at least they let up for goodbyes.

"See you in the afterlife boys" I smirked throwing up my hands and walking away as they laughed. It was something we used to say before a mission and it some ways this was my last mission.

So long Paris.


End file.
